1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for securing and adjusting a free end of a strap, bracelet, band, collar, and the like. More particularly, the invention involves an adjustable locking system for wristwatch straps and bands.
2. Related Art
Typically, straps of wristwatches are opened and fastened by using devices such as buckles or clasps. The application of one of these fastener devices depends often on the material from which the watch strap is made. For example, a watch strap made from soft material like leather is fastened by actuating a buckle. By contrast, a watch strap made from a rigid or metallic material is often fastened by snapping a clasp.
A watch strap having a buckle is fastened in several stages. First, an end portion of the watch strap is inserted into a first loop, then a tongue of the buckle is engaged in a strap hole and finally the buckle is fixed by inserting the end portion of the watch strap into a second loop of the buckle. The end portion is secured by sliding its end in a guide loop of the watch strap.
One disadvantage of a watch strap with a buckle is that the soft strap material, such as leather, may become damaged over time from the stress and pressure of inserting and removing the strap holes into the tongue of the buckle. This can affect the visual qualities of the watch strap, as well as cause the watch strap to eventually tear or break.
A watch strap having a clasp, by contrast, is snapped in one or two stages by fixing the clasp to a stud of the watch strap. Some clasps are quite secure when closed properly; however, they are not easily manipulated into the proper closed configuration, or readily opened intentionally. Others clasps, which are handled readily with one hand, as a watch strap clasps must be, do not provide a high degree of security when closed. Furthermore, to adjust watches having a clasp, a watch specialist is typically required to remove links in the strap.
Therefore, a need exists for a watch strap device that is adjustable and securable and that eliminates the above-mentioned drawbacks of conventional methods and devices.